Semiconductor substrate manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the performance of their products, while decreasing their cost of manufacture. An important area in the manufacture of semiconductor substrates is testing the semiconductor substrates. As those skilled in the art are aware, package-level testing involves depositing the manufactured devices into testing sockets to screen failed packages from good ones. Testing may be time consuming and could be unreliable to some extent depending on the kind of test method applied.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.